


Steele Heart

by WretchedandDivine13



Category: bands - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Legion of the Black - Freeform, Loss, Love, Multi, OC, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedandDivine13/pseuds/WretchedandDivine13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After CC, the destroyer, loses his girlfriend to a F.E.A.R. Soldier he's devastated and his heart goes to stone. A girl named Rebecca Steele comes along, she looks exactly like CC's late love. Rebecca also sees CC as her MIA boyfriend Christian. Within a war between F.E.A.R., there is a war going on between CC and Rebecca and not just for their lives but for love aswell. Will thing go as planned for them</p><p>*there is smut in this you have been warned and this is my first story on here so...I'd love some positive feedback!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *there is sexual content in this story, I do not own anyone except for Rebecca Steele. I don't own the legion of the black or that story plot I own my story plot. This is my story so please don't steal ideas unless I say you can or I let you.

*CC's POV* the sun was starting to set and Andy not Rebecca were back. I sat on my bed in my tent looking at the "ceiling". What could've happened? It's not like Rebecca to be out this late. And Andy was looking for her and should have found her by now. A few more minutes went by and finally a wild one shouted, "ANDY'S HOME!" I walked out the tent next to Jinxx, Jake, and Ashley. When we finally got close enough to see My heart shattered into pieces. There was the love of my life's cold, lifeless, body in Andy's arms. I ran towards him. "R-Rebecca?" I said seeing her skin had drained of all color and was now A milky white instead of her mocha colored skin. Her used to be blood red lips were now pale and cold. "A F.E.A.R. Soldier did it...I'm so sorry CC." He said putting his hand on his shoulder. "Get the cot ready." Andy said as I held her in my arms crying. I wiped away my tears and placed her body on the cot. "My beautiful Rebecca." I said brushing the stray black hair out of her face. Jake took off her mask and I couldn't watch Jinxx do what he needed and I took off crying I walked out to the desert wandering around. "Fuck why did she have to die?" I yelled angrily punching the ground sending a wave of earth around me. I cracked my knuckles and wiped my tears away. "Hello?" I heard. That voice...but it couldn't be...I just...we just...but she's dead. "Hey you!" The girl yelled. She looked sounded and acted just like Rebecca but how could it be? "Who are you?" I asked her. "I should be asking you the same!" I said. "I asked you first." I countered. "Rebecca. Rebecca Steele." She said.


	2. I thought I lost you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CC finds his girlfriend again but isn't she supposed to be dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild swearing

*CC's POV*

"Rebecca. Rebecca Steele." She said. But she was just...we just put her on the cot and burned her. She cleared her throat and snapped me out of my thoughts. "Well?" She said to me. "Destroyer." I answered. "Bullshit." She said. I looked taken back. "Bullshit. You're name's not destroyer." She said matter-of-factly. "Christian Coma. CC for short." I said. "You- but...you were dead! We assumed. You were. We thought. You went missing for at least a year. Mi amor." She said looking at a tattoo on her wrist. It said, "I love you my little drummer boy." It looked like the tattoo I got for Rebecca that said, "I love you my Steele princess." Because she was strong like titanium and had a Steele heart. Before I knew it we were hugging and she was crying into my chest. "Hey easy now kid." I said putting my arms around her. "I know what it's like. I lost someone important today too...and you look so much like her." I said wiping the tears away from her face. "Rebecca was it? Come to the camp with me. We'll keep you safe." I said. She took my hand and I pulled her to camp. Andy, Ashley, Jake, and Jinxx were already digging her a grave. "What happened?" Rebecca asked quietly. "Like I said so lost someone important. I loved her...and she was killed by our enemy F.E.A.R." I said clenching my fists. She place her small hand on my bicep and traced small circles with her small fingers. "Easy now...hush love hush...I keep telling you. What's your rush?" She any softly making me calm down instantly. "Are you some sort of Siren?" We hear all of a sudden we quickly turn and see Ashley standing infront of us with Andy, Jake, and Jinxx by his sides. "No one's ever been able to calm him die. That quickly." Jinxx said. He took her hand. "Forgive us for not introducing ourselves. I'm Jinxx, The mystic." He said. "I'm Jake, the mourner." Jake said. "I'm Ashley, The deviant." Ashley smiled at her. "And I'm Andy, Prophet. Welcome to the legion of the black." Andy said gesturing to everyone now coming out of their hiding places. "And you are?" Jinxx asked. "Rebecca Steele." She said. Jinxx looked at me and I shrugged. "Rebecca you can stay with CC until we get you a tent. Also you're wild one code name is now, the Siren." Andy said. I looked at her. "we have to get you out of those clothes." I said motioning to her. "And you're dirty." I said. I pulled her to the "washroom". I felt a little awkward doing it but the girl almost fell on me on our way here. She was weak and I know it was a little weird but I helped her out. She felt awkward too I could tell by how tense she was. When she finally got out And we had finished cleaning her I took her and washed her hair. "Beck. You take your pick." I said. She reached for a Black tank top and a black skirt. She had black combat boots and also a pair of black legging and black lace gloves. She looked fucking sexy to be exact. "Uhm...thanks?" She said. "Holy fuck did I say you looked sexy out loud?" I said. "No I heard it from your mind. I'm just realizing I have telepathic powers aswell." She said. "But thanks." She said. "Oh and before we forget. You're a wild one. You wear the demon mask." I said placing it on her face and tying it. I looked at her. "There." I said. She looked so much like Rebecca. "Who was Rebecca?" She asked me taking my hand. "The love of my life...you look, and are just so much like her...I think you are her only you don't know it." I said. "Well you look so much like my Christian, strong, funny, awkward, and handsome. I think you were home only you don't know it either." She stated getting up and leaving the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this


	3. I think I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally written in Rebecca's point of view it been a few months. She and CC have grown closer this might be a start of a new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing involved. You've been forwarned

*Rebecca's POV*  
It's been a few months now since CC found me in the desert. I was helping the wild ones out by being their black smith and training with them. I've gotten to know the guys more but always hung around CC more than intended. The wild one girls I've grown close to, Anna, Marina, And Jesse have all seen how we look at each other and apparently think we like each other. He might have been my love in the past life and I might have been his but I think we are just friends. Wild ones started going missing group by group and we found out F.E.A.R. was kidnapping and torturing them. We agreed we'd storm them soon. We'd come and save them. I was helping out together a flag when CC came back with a group of wild ones Alive. Jinxx took the wild ones to the "infirmary". "CC you're home!" I said. He winced. "What's wrong?" I ask then I saw the giant cut on his side it was deep and bleeding. "Oh Ceece!" I said ripping off a party my skirt to help him. "Beck I'm fine." He said. "No you're not. Now get your fucking ass here so I can treat this." I said. I wiped the blood away and pulled out some cleaning supplies he winced as I dabbed it with another part of my skirt ripped off. I then proceeded to wrap his stomach with a bandage to stop the bleeding. "Better." I said finishing as we sat on our bed. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He chuckled. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. We both knew what would happen. "Becka...is it okay if I-" "You don't even have to ask." I said and he gently pressed his lips to mine. "Rebecca I think I love you." He said. "I feel the same way." I said kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my story and I hoped you all enjoyed it. I love writing so be on the look out for more stuff by me. Thank you lots of love-
> 
> WretchedandDivine13


End file.
